Vents/UCN
Not what you were looking for? See Vent (disambiguation). Main = Vents are a series of locations in Ultimate Custom Night, as one of the main mechanics in the game. Gameplay The main vents are traversed by Springtrap, Withered Chica, Mangle, Molten Freddy, and Ennard. Although the vents themselves are not directly visible to the player on any camera, can be monitored via their own section on the player's Monitor, which display a map of their length and an icon alerting the player of the location of any animatronic in the vent. There are several paths the animatronics can take, all leading to a single opening in the player's Office. The player must watch to determine which animatronics are close to the player. There are two primary means of hindering the progress of vent-dwelling animatronics. The first method is a vent snare, which can block off any one of the three vent paths leading to The Office. Withered Chica and Mangle are both affected by the snare. Withered Chica can also be stopped by the vent door, Mangle on the other hand is only prevented by the vent snares. Shutting the vent door upon Mangle will only stop them from getting into the office. On the other hand, Molten Freddy, Springtrap, and Ennard are completely un''affected by the snare, and they can only be stopped by closing the vent door itself. Springtrap can be seen peering through the opening in The Office, while Molten Freddy and Ennard alert the player of their presence via audio cues, allowing the player to more easily determine if they pose a threat. Successfully blocking off these five animatronics will provide one Faz-Coin. There is also a smaller vent visible on the right side of the player's Office, which is not able to be viewed through the Monitor. Instead, the player must watch the vent directly from inside The Office itself. BB and JJ appear in this vent's opening very often, and although neither of them can directly give the player a ''Game Over, they both can temporarily disable the player's Flashlight, leaving them vulnerable to attacks from certain antagonists, as well as emit a loud laughter, which can agitate sound-sensitive animatronics. The player must therefore take care to check this opening very often, and close the vent door if they see either BB or JJ. Additionally, William Afton will attempt to enter through this vent once per night, with his appearance being foreshown by a loud clanging noise. Although he can be stopped by closing the vent door, he can jumpscare the player and give them a Game Over if they fail to close the vent door in time. There is also an air duct system which can monitored by it's own section on the monitor. The ducts are inhabited by the Mediocre Melodies animatronics, Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, Pigpatch, Nedd Bear and Orville Elephant, who are identified by warning signs that move around the ducts (Happy Frog is the green sign, Mr. Hippo is the purple sign, Pigpatch is the pink sign, Nedd Bear is the brown sign and Orville is the orange sign). The duct system has 2 entrances to the player's office, and one will always be sealed, which can be changed by opening the sealed entrance, which results in the other entrance getting sealed. Once any duct-crawler reaches the open entrance, they will jumpscare the player.There are two methods of dealing with the duct-crawling animatronics. The first method is an audio lure that can be set wherever the player clicks on the map. The animatronics will be attracted to this lure, but how much they are fooled by it varies; Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo and Pigpatch are all fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure, meaning once they get trapped in the audio lure, they will stay there and not move. Nedd Bear and Orville are fooled less of the time by the audio lure (Nedd Bear is fooled 50% of the time, while Orville is fooled 10%), so the player must be more observant of their progress towards the duct entrances. The second method is to switch on the Heater, which will push back all duct-crawling animatronics with the sole exception of Happy Frog, who is immune to the Heater. Another downside to the Heater is that it agitates Freddy Fazbear, Jack-O-Chica and Lefty, so it is recommended to use it as sparingly as possible. |-|Gallery = Vent Monitor Mangle Vent.png|Mangle's mugshot from the Vent Monitor. 2b1.png|Withered Chica's mugshot from the Vent Monitor. Springtrap_Head_Demo.png|Springtrap's mugshot from the Vent Monitor. Ennard UCN VENT.png|Ennard's mugshot from the Vent Monitor. 2b3.png|Molten Freddy's mugshot from the Vent Monitor. Vent Openings 716.png|Withered Chica stuck in the vent opening. 851.png|Springtrap as he appears in the front vent. UCN BB Vent.png|BB's texture from the side vent. JJ vents UCN.png|JJ's texture from the side vent. Duct Monitors HappyFrog-cue.png|Happy Frog's warning sign on the Duct Monitor. MrHippo-cue.png|Mr. Hippo's warning sign on the Duct Monitor. Pigpatch-cue.png|Pigpatch's warning sign on the Duct Monitor. NeddBear-cue.png|Nedd Bear's warning sign on the Duct Monitor. OrvilleElephant-cue.png|Orville Elephant's warning sign on the Duct Monitor. |-|Audio = The squeaking noise heard when Ennard reaches the vent opening. Molten Freddy's laugh heard when he reaches the vent opening. The clamoring heard when Scraptrap is rushing through the side vent. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Ultimate Custom Night